grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Banshee
' Banshee '''is a member of the twelfth race the Children of Oberon, but holds no true loyalty to Oberon himself. Who allied with the dark god Crom Cruach thousands of years ago before even the Age of Darkness in a plot to steal to the magic and power of the Twelfth race, but both were defeated by the Cu Chullain before they could enact their plan. When Crom is free during the events of GrimmFall: Hail Crom Banshee rejoins his side. But proclaims like Oberon she has no loyalty to Crom, and might be plotting against him. Appearance In her regular form, the Banshee looks like a gaunt woman in a tattered green dress with long purple hair and pale bluish-purple skin. She can also take on the form of a false Crom Cruach based off of Crom's true form, or of the human Molly. The false Crom Cruach looks something like a gigantic insect larva with fearsome mandibles. The Banshee sometimes assumes this form in battle. Personality The Banshee can be considered a rogue fairy in Oberon's court, namely for refusing to attend The Gathering and for openly fighting her peers. Although other fairy-folk, such as Raven, Anansi, Odin and Coyote were just as mischievous and mercurial, they did eventually respect their culture and lord enough to freely return back to Avalon, The Banshee however became to attached to her adoptive country to want to return, and as such had to be forcefully brought back. She was likewise self-centered, paranoid and high-strung. She showed outrage towards the other fairies for laughing at her for having been purposefully dropped on the floor after having being dragged inside Oberon's court room. This outrage easily turned to violence as a reply to Odin's comical remark on her having always been easily irritated. Her paranoia showed itself when first meeting The Avalon World Tour. Although well aware that they had recently been to Avalon, The Banshee refused to believe that they had not even met Oberon, much less been sent to retrieve her, and because of this she openly attached them with magical screams. As Molly, The Banshee proved to be a much more mellow and relaxed person, as shown when in the presence of Rory. Her approach to Rory's father was a little more subtle and sarcastic, as opposed to Rory's direct opposition. This attitude towards the young Irishman had mixed feelings behind it, however, since she did act as a friend in order to prevent him from discovering his true nature, but at the same time she did harbor some kind of affection for Rory's youthful self. Biography Early Life Banshee is a Child of Oberon who centuries ago came to Ireland and threatened the people who lived there. So the hero Cu Chullain challenged her and won with the help The Great Beast. After her defeat she left Ireland and went back to Avalon. But, in 994 Oberon banished all his children from Avalon and since both Cu Chullian and The Great Beast were long gone she went back to Ireland. In the year 1995, Goliath, Angela, Bronx and Elisa found her while on their Avalon World Tour. In that time The Banshee had created her human alias Molly and tried to manipulate the reincarnation of Cu Chulainn, Rory Dugan, who did not know about his past life. When Goliath and company arrived, The Banshee sensed that they were recently in Avalon. Believing that they were sent by Oberon to bring her back there for The Gathering of the Third Race she captured them. And, because she believed that they were there at Oberon's request, she used her powers to force them into telling her what he was planning for her ignoring the call to return home. Goliath and the others were rescued by Rory, who transformed into Cu Chulainn. With Bronx's aid, he defeated her once again. At the end of the fight it appeared as though she had been killed; but, later she was seen being forcibly dragged back to Avalon by The Weird Sisters. Where, Oberon punished her for her disobedience and for her siren pride in her voice that lead to her transgression with a seal over her mouth rendering her mute. It was only recently that it was learned that she was connected with the evil god known as Cromm Cruach whose monster form she liked to imitate in battle against her foes. GrimmFall Powers and Abilities Her most powerful as well a her favorite weapon is her voice, which can manipulate, mesmerize or even kill her foes. * Painful scream * Vocal blast * Vocal shield * Shape-shifting * Teleportation * Flight * Mesmerizing call In her false Crom Cruach form, she is very strong. Relationships Allies 'Crom Cruach -''' 'Shego -' 'Pinocchio -' 'Van Rook -' 'Skulker -' 'Demona -' Enemies 'Goliath -' 'Elisa Maza -' 'Angela -' 'Bronx -' 'Rory -' 'Cu Chullain -' 'Oberon -' Quotes Gallery Banshee as the False Crom Cruach.jpg|Banshee's False Crom Cruach Form Banshee human disguise Molly.png|Banshee in her human disguise and identity Molly Background Information Banshee is a antagonist from the animated series Gargoyles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Children of Oberon Category:Villains